cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
James Woods
James Woods (1947 - ) Deaths in Film *''Videodrome'' (1983) [Max Renn]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head with a biomechanical "handgun" that has become part of his own hand. We see him raise the gun to his head, then hear the gunshot after the screen goes black. (The scene is shown first as a television image, then repeated in "reality.") *''Against All Odds'' (1984) [Jake Wise]: Shot to death by Rachel Ward. (Thanks to Robert) *''Once Upon a Time in America'' (1984) [Maximilian 'Max' Bercovicz]: Apparently commits suicide by jumping into the back of a passing garbage truck, after Robert De Niro refuses to shoot James; we only see James' absence after the truck passes by. (In the original shorter American theatrical release, it was implied that James committed suicide by shooting himself; we only heard the shot from off-camera.) (Thanks to Andre, Jairo, Dan, Stephen, Tommy, and ND) *''Best Seller'' (1987) [Cleve]: Shot to death by Paul Shenar after he gives himself up to save Allison Balson; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Brian Dennehy. *''The Getaway'' (1994) [Jack Benyon]: Shot to death by Kim Basinger (his body is seen when David Morse discovers him). (See also Ben Johnson in the 1972 original.) (Thanks to Michael) *''The Specialist (1994)'' [Colonel Ned Trent]: Killed in an explosion after stepping on a boobytrap pressure sensitive mine (blasting him back onto the stairs) in Sylvester Stallone's hideout; we see the explosion from outside the building. (Thanks to Eric) *''Killer: A Journal of Murder'' (1995) [Carl Panzram]: Executed by hanging, as Robert Sean Leonard looks on. (Thanks to ND) *''The General's Daughter (1999)'' [Colonel Robert Moore]: Shot in the head (off-screen) by Timothy Hutton, who stages the scene to look like a suicide. His body is shown afterwards when John Travolta investigates. *''Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001; animated)'' [General Hein]: Killed when part of the spaceship falls onto the section where he is, after he causes an overload. (Thanks to Mathew) *''Stuart Little 2'' (2002) [Falcon]: Providing the voice of a Falcon, it is persumably eaten by the cat Monty (voiced by Steve Zahn) after falling in the garbage, after getting knocked out of the air with a toy airplane by Stuart (voiced by Michael J. Fox). (since "monty" really wants to eat animals, it's strongly implied the falcon was eaten.) *''Be Cool'' (2005) [Tommy Athens]: Shot to death in a drive-by shooting that John Travolta witnesses. (Thanks to Michael) *''End Game'' (2006) [Vaughn Stevens]: Killed (off-screen) by Peter Greene; his body is shown afterwards when Cuba Gooding Jr. discovers him. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths'' (2010; animated) [Owlman]: Killed in an explosion when William Baldwin teleports James to a deserted planet with a bomb; he dies after deciding not to deactivate the bomb. *''Straw Dogs'' (2011) [Tom Heddon]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by James Marsden, after being scalded with hot oil and shooting himself in the foot. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''White House Down (2013)'' [Martin Walker]: Shot repeatedly with a minigun by Channing Tatum (having first been hit by a jeep, pinning him to a wall), following a fight with Jamie Foxx while James is attempting to start a nuclear launch. Deaths in Television *''Kojak: Death Is Not A Passing Grade (1974)'' [Caz Mayer]: Shot dead by Telly Savalas in Pamela Hemsley's apartment. *''Police Story: Thanksgiving (1976)'' [Lewis Packer]: Commits suicide by shooting himself (off-screen) in the mouth and blowing the top of his head off during a shootout with police. *''Holocaust'' (1978 mini-series) [Karl Weiss]: Dies of starvation and illness (off-screen) in the concentration camp. His body is shown afterwards when another inmate finds him dead in his bunk. (Thanks to Mac) *''Citizen Cohn'' (1992 TV) [Roy Cohn]: Dies of AIDS-related illnesses. (Thanks to Robert) *''Family Guy: And Then There Were Fewer'' (2010; animated) [James Woods]: Stabbed in the back with a knife by Lori Alan when the lights go out; his body is shown afterwards lying on the floor when the lights come back on (he is later brought back to life in episode; Tom Tucker: The Man and His Dream after being given the life force of a teenage runaway). (Thanks to Tommy) *''Coma: Part Two'' (2012) [Dr. Howard Stark]: Dies (off-screen) in surgery after having his organs extracted while he's comatose. *''Ray Donavan: Same Exactly (2013) '' [Patrick "Sully" Sullivan]: Shot in the forehead by Jon Voight. Video Games Deaths *''Scarface: The World Is Yours'' (2006) [George Sheffield]: Shot in the head by André Sogliuzzo in Robert Davi's mansion. Gallery Ned's death.png|James Woods in The Specialist Walker's death.png|James Woods before his death in White House Down videodrome-give-me-something-or-give-me-death-264290.jpg|James Woods before his death in Videodrome Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Conservatives Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by scalding Category:Death scenes by screaming Category:Actors who died in Roland Emmerich Movies Category:Death scenes by soul stealing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by dragging Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Simon West Movies Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Horror Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars